Angel of Mine
by Nerelda
Summary: Tidus, a cocky and popular teen at Zanarkand High School. Yuna, shy, antisocial young summoner...What'll happen between the two when Yuna moves to the city? Surely there will be many emotions and lots of drama when Yuna gets pregnant...right?
1. Arrival

Author's Notes: My first FFX fic. I quit writing fanfiction a while back because I just couldn't keep up with myself, but now I'm back and ready to try again. I've got this entire story all planned out already so I don't get stuck... The ending isn't exactly finished yet because I'm not sure what I want it to be like, so if I take longer during that time, I'm sorry. I don't think this story'll be done by the end of the school year, so I'll have more time during the summer to write. I have government finals coming up, so that'll set me back some. Once again, sorry for all of you who are reading this.

Summary: Tidus; a cocky and popular teen at Zanarkand High School. Yuna; shy, anti-social young summoner...What'll happen between the two when Yuna moves to the city? Surely there will be many emotions and lots of drama when Yuna gets pregnant...right?

"Thanks, Rikku... I appreciate it," Yuna said as she walked through the front door of her cousin's house.

"No problem, Yunie! We'll be happy to have you around," the Al Bhed girl replied, taking Yuna's suitcases and setting them by the stairs. "I just don't understand why you didn't decided to come earlier... We're family, you shouldn't have had to live with foster parents."

"Well, I didn't want to burden you... Besides, I was fine living with Janene and Carter," she told her. "They were nice people."

Rikku looked skeptical. "Still... You should've come to stay with us..."

Yuna bowed, folding her hands together as she did so. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I didn't mean to offend you if I did."

Rikku blinked a few times and just shook her head. "Don't worry! It's ok, really." Rikku's face twisted into a frown, pondering the predicament she was in. "I just hope pops is just as lenient about this as I am..."

Yuna looked up at her cousin, wondering what Rikku was thinking. Straightening her back, Yuna turned her head this way and that, gazing around the room and surveying her new environment. It was then that she realized how empty and quiet the house was. "Where is Uncle Cid, anyway?" Yuna questioned.

Rikku stepped passed Yuna and into the kitchen where she began to prepare some lemonade for them. "Oh, he went with Brother to go grocery shopping. Hopefully they'll be back soon," Rikku said as she squeezed the juices from the lemons, which went into the glass jug.

Yuna nodded in agreement. She had never met her uncle or her other cousin before, and she was beginning to become a little bit nervous about it. What would they think of her? How would they take the matter about her moving in? Would she be too much trouble?

Sensing Yuna's doubts, Rikku turned to her and gave an encouraging smile. "Yuna, don't be bothered. Pops will be happy to see you! He's been waiting for it ever since you told us you were coming to Zanarkand," she said as she measured out the sugar. "And Brother... Well, he's easy to get along with," Rikku started. "A little bit weird of course, but you'll get used to him eventually."

Yuna giggled, finding herself a seat at the kitchen table. There were boxes up against the wall and some on the kitchen counter. "Rikku, what's with all the boxes?"

While stirring the sugar into the water-lemon mixture, Rikku turned to face Yuna, being careful not to spill the juice. "When we heard you were going to move in with us, we decided that we needed to move so that we would have enough space to fit four people into one house." She put the jug into the stainless steel fridge and moved into the dining room, sitting at the chair across from Yuna at the table. "The other one we had just wasn't big enough."

Closing her eyes, Yuna let out a long sigh. She felt rather guilty. "This is why I didn't want to come here... I told you I didn't want to be a burden on your family."

Rikku looked at Yuna in surprise. "But you're part of our family!" She narrowed her emerald eyes, getting frustrated with Yuna's excuses. "Please don't feel bad, Yunie. I'm glad we moved, considering we lived in our old house for almost all of our lives," she said reassuringly. "And it's got so many new things! The kitchen counters are marble, and appliances are all steel... And the bedrooms are huge! We even have a den in the basement!"

Yuna smiled, but some of regret still remained in her mind. She watched as Rikku reached for a biscuit that was in a dish in the middle of the table. "So..., when does the school semester start here?"

Rikku stopped munching on the bread so she could speak properly. "In two days. I can't wait for you to meet Lulu! I'd let you two get together earlier, but she's gone in Kilika for the rest of the summer... Lucky girl," Rikku finished enviously. "Anyway, let me show you your room. You can get all settled in before dad and Brother get home."

Yuna smiled and followed Rikku up the stairs, carrying the rest of her bags up as she did so. She was led into a large suit that had marine-blue wallpaper was all across the room, while underwater wallpaper was on the far wall that consisted mainly of dolphins. There was even a waterbed that matched the whole scene, and the headboard and frame were all painted a navy blue. In the corner by the window was a computer desk and a laptop sitting on its surface.

Walking towards the back of the room, Yuna placed her bags on the near side of her bed beside the closet and wandered off to look out the window. Outside, she had a wonderful view. There were many trees in the backyard, a flower bed, and a pond that all overlooked the city. The grass was a wonderful lush green and the swimming pool's interior was made out of the same marble-rock material that the pond was constructed of, making it seem as if it was all natural.

"Wow..." Yuna said, her mouth open in awe. "This is such a beautiful place..."

Rikku smiled. "See? Told you so. I'm happy we moved, 'cause I'm liking it here, too!"

Yuna closed her eyes. Rikku wasn't the only one who was going to enjoy living in this place.

It wasn't until later on that night that Cid and Brother had gotten home. There was some rush-hour traffic that they had gotten stuck in on the way home, so Yuna and Rikku had to wait longer than expected to get supper. But in the end, Cid made up for it after making chicken quesadillas, which turned out to delicious. Yuna had never had them before, and the taste was foreign to her tongue, but she enjoyed it all the same. It already appeared as though people from Zanarkand ate completely different foods and meals than the people back home in Besaid did. But Yuna knew already that she definitely could get used to this.

When Cid and Brother came back, Yuna was a nervous wreck. However, with a little conversation over the dinner table, Brother, Cid, and Yuna quickly got acquainted, and already she was feeling more at home and at ease. They all got along great.

After supper, they ate cherry cheesecake for dessert -- another one of the foods that Yuna would have to add to her favourites list, and then headed downstairs to the den where they played sphere break. Brother won almost every game, but Rikku was always right behind him. But, it appeared that Yuna was a quick learner and soon began to dominate the game, even defeating Brother three times over.

After a fun-filled night, everyone decided that it was time to go to bed. Yuna and Rikku had to go shopping in the morning, because for some reason the young blonde figured that Yuna needed new clothes to better blend in with the city and fit in at school. Yuna had told her cousin that she didn't care whether or not the others attending Zanarkand High liked her or not, but Rikku quickly reassured her that she would. 'They're jerks,' she'd warned.

With that thought in mind, Yuna trudged upstairs and into her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom that was connected to it. She quickly washed her face and brushed her hair before she switched off the light and walked over to her bed. After getting changed into her soft-pink night gown, Yuna slipped under the silk covers.

Just before she reached over to turn off her lamp, she heard the door creak open, and Rikku appeared at the doorframe.

"Do you need anything before you go to bed, Yunie?" Rikku asked politely. She wanted to make sure that Yuna got her best night's sleep on her first night here.

"No thank you, Rikku," she said, giving her a smile.

"Ok, just be prepared to get up early tomorrow morning. We've got lots to do!" Rikku exclaimed before exiting the bedroom and walked down the hallway to her own.

Yuna sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly before switching off her lamp and laying down her head. Tucking the covers up to her chin, she allowed the darkness to embrace her and let sleep fall over her body.

"Rikku, I don't know about this... These clothes are a bit...revealing, don't you think?" Yuna asked as she examined herself in the mirror. The two had been shopping for hours, trying on and buying clothes that Rikku insisted that Yuna would need for tomorrow.

"Hey, if you want to fit in, you've got to have the look," Rikku replied, leaning against the wall beside the change room.

Yuna's face turned into a frown. "I told you already, I don't care what others think."

"And I told you that once you get to school, you _would_," Rikku repeated. "Some of the people you meet there will be the biggest assholes you will ever meet. Trust me, I should know. I've had to go to school with them for almost all my life."

Sighing, Yuna looked at herself once more, pondering. She was wearing tight blue jeans that just reached her hips, and a beaded turquoise tube-top that was trimmed in purple and had laces that tied up the back. It just came passed her ribs, revealing all the skin on her stomach. Her black boots almost reached her knees and covered the bottoms of her jeans. They were also laced up. There were two arm bands that decorated her biceps, and a shining silver necklace that reached down to her chest (1). Yuna was mostly concerned about the shirt, because she knew that there were some sick men out there who would just _love _to pull the strings and take it off.

Turning around, Yuna stepped out of the closet and faced her cousin, whose eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"You look great, Yuna!" Rikku said, jumping up. "You'll definitely fit in at school... Now, if only we could get your belly-button pierced..."

"Nuh uh! No way, Rikku," Yuna said firmly. She wasn't about to be turned into some eye-candy.

Rikku looked confused. "Why not? I think I'm gonna get mine done today..."

"Yeah, well, good luck trying to get me to come with you."

Rikku pouted sadly. "Aww, poopie..." 

Yuna rolled her eyes at her cousin's childishness and walked over to the jewelry section. Maybe some earrings would be nice... She spent her time looking around, but couldn't find anything she liked.

"What about these, Yunie? They match your necklace," Rikku said, holding up the earrings to show Yuna.

Yuna walked over to Rikku so she could get a better look at them. She had to admire how shiny they were, and the pieces of stringed silver that hung elegantly from the center. "Alright... These will be the last things we pick up before we leave, ok? I'm getting tired from walking around so much."

Rikku bounced over to the clerk's desk with Yuna's hand in hers, dragging her cousin through the store. "Ok, we can go home after this," she started. "I can't wait until tomorrow! There are some hot guys at school that I want you to meet..."

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, Tidus isn't even mentioned in this chapter. But I just wanted to get things started. Next chapter will be the school day! This story is just coming to me so well that I can't stop writing. Please R&R! If I get any reviews, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Welcome to Zanarkand High

**Author's Notes:** I'm a bit upset considering that the first review I got wasn't exactly a pleasant one. He decided to out-right insult my story without even telling me exactly why he disliked it... It definitely wasn't very comforting, but later on I got some more reviews that inspired me to keep going. Maybe after this more interesting chapter, when the story starts to develop, I'll get more reviews and better feedback.

---

"Don't look so nervous, Yunie," Rikku said as the two girls stopped in front of the academy. "As long as you're with me and Lulu, you should be okay," she finished. Rikku took Yuna's hand in her own and the two jogged up to the doors where the rest of the students were beginning to pile in.

Yuna and Rikku swiftly walked down the hallway so they didn't get trampled by the rest of the people who were running around trying to find their homerooms and scheduels. Rikku seemed to know where she was going because they soon found themselves staring at the front of a large hardwood door that led into one of the classrooms. Rikku examined the student list hung underneath the engraving of the room number, nodding her head and frowning at certain times as she surveyed the others that they would be attending classes with throughout the year.

Yuna looked at her cousin, who's face was scrunched up with displeasure, obviously not impressed with who she was stuck with.

"Let's go in," Rikku said dryly.

Yuna followed the blonde girl into the large room, which was littered with desks and students who were settling themselves into their assigned seats. Most of them, however, instead of preparing themselves for their first block classes, seemed to be drawn to something in the back corner of the room, which, on closer inspection, Yuna could see four fairly good looking guys with two girls hanging off their arms like leaches. They were all laughing and flirting with each other, obviously enjoying the attention they were getting from their surrounding peers.

Rikku rolled her eyes in disgust as she began to unpack her things and organize her papers. "Those are the jerks I was telling you about. Gippal, Wakka, Tidus, and Seymour... And those sluts, LeBlanc and Dona."

Yuna took a seat in the desk next to her cousin and also began to ready her things for the new school day.

"Surely they can't be that bad, Rikku," Yuna started.

"Oh, yes they can. But if you don't want to take my word for it, you can always find out the hard way."

Yuna frowned deeply while she thought this over. Rikku's seriousness was obvious-- there obviously was no joke around this one.

At that moment, Yuna heard the loud crash of the classroom door closing as their homeroom teacher entered the facility. He was a large man, having a muscular build and a sculpted body for someone his age, and his hair was a deep ebony hue and was littered with silver streaks.

The rest of the students quickly sat down, not caring where they were as long as they didn't get in trouble for loitering pointlessly around the room.

"Welcome back to reality, students of Zanarkand High," he voiced as he looked around the classroom, checking and counting the people to check off for attendance. "I was chosen as your homeroom teacher so that I can whip you back into shape before the real classes start, although I believe that it will be almost an impossible task to put any knowledge into those brains of yours on your first day back."

Rikku turned to Yuna and whispered, "That's Auron. He's probably the most strict teacher in the school. A bit intimidating, but you've gotta look past all that," Rikku said, motioning to the teacher. "And he used to be a guardian, too," the Al Bhed blonde added in.

"Now, to start off the morning..." Auron trailed off as he walked past his desk to sit in the leather chair seated behind it. "I believe we have a new student who has transfered to this school." Auron glanced over at Yuna, who was seated at the back of the room with Rikku. "Yuna, why don't you come up to the font and introduce yourself."

Yuna shared a look with her cousin before slowly standing and making her way to Auron's desk. Turning around to face the class, Yuna became rather nervous as she stared into the faces of her new peers, suddenly feeling the pressure, as Rikku had told her beforehand.

"My name is Yuna, and I come from the Isle of Besaid. I'm not used to the city, but I'm trying my hardest to find my way around... I hope you'll all welcome me." She had tried to keep things curt, as Yuna didn't want too much attention drawn to herself.

But when Yuna began to walk back to her desk, she heard a whistle from the back of the room where Wakka, Tidus, Seymour, and Gippal were sitting. Gippal and Wakka laughed lightly as they checked her out, both seeming to appreciate her choice in outfit -- the very same one which Rikku picked out for her only mere days before. Now she truly was glad that she had decided against the belly-button ring...

She shook her head and sat next to Rikku who was sending death glares at the boys behind them, but they took no heed to her warning and continued to snicker, all the while keeping their eyes on Yuna, who looked back at them. Tidus, one of the blonde boys, frowned and punched them each on the arm. They both shut up almost immediately. She smiled to herself.

"That's enough, children," Auron said dangerously before turning towards the chalkboard and began writing out a timetable. "Listed here are the times your classes will start at. Your name will be placed under each one to show you which classes you were assigned under. Copy this down so you have your own for later, because I'm not writing this out again," he added in with a glance over his shoulder.

With that, the students began to take out their writing utensils and some paper and hastily wrote down their classes for the semester. Yuna followed suit.

---

"I can't believe those guys! Those... Those good-for-nothing jerks!" Rikku exclaimed as she opened her locker.

"It's ok, Rikku," Yuna said. "Boys will be boys. I'll get used to it."

"But you shouldn't have to..." Rikku whispered quietly.

"Rikku, it's good to see you," said a soft voice.

Yuna and the young Al Bhed turned to look at the person speaking to them, Yuna extremely curious as to who might be interested in them this morning. It was woman, looking no older than Rikku and herself. She had pale skin and long ebony, braided hair that was adorned with several clips that held a bun into place, most of which were shining with metallic colours. The dark strands would undoubtedly reach the floor if it weren't for her choice of hairstyle. Her attire consisted of dark clothing, mostly blacks, grays, and purples. But what amazed her most about this girl, was the deep maroon colour of her eyes. Never had she seen someone with such a hue. A Gothic figure, Yuna guessed.

"Lulu! Wow, how was Kilika? I can see you didn't even get a tan..." Rikku sounded disappointed.

Yuna understood how she must have felt. It seems like this girl needed some colour on that complexion of hers.

Lulu let out a small laugh. "I didn't spend too much time in the sun. I was in the woods a lot taking notes on elemental fiends and visiting the temple." She paused and diverted her gaze to Yuna, who stood quietly beside her cousin.

"And who's this?" she asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Rikku turned to look at Yuna, who in turn cast her eyes to the floor in a shy manner. "Oh, this is my cousin, Yuna. She just moved here from Besaid."

"Besaid, huh? Interesting."

"Yuna, this is Lulu, the girl I was telling you about, remember? She's not in our class this year..." Again, Rikku didn't seem too happy. "We're stuck with the boys. Hmph, you're lucky."

Yuna smiled and nodded her head in Lulu's direction. "Hello."

"So, what class do you guys have?" Rikku asked.

Lulu shuffled through her papers and glanced at her schedule. "I'm headed for computer studies."

"Me, too," Yuna stated.

"Aww, pooey. I have Biology... Guess I'll see you guys later!" On that note, Rikku took off with her things, descending a staircase that would take her to her classroom.

Lulu looked over at Yuna. "Shall we?"

Yuna nodded, smiling. This will be some year.

---

"Wow, we really don't have many classes together," Tidus said with a lopsided frown. "Sucks."

"Yeah, well, I got quite a few of them with that mage chick, ya? She's pretty hot," Wakka said, grinning wickedly.

Tidus slowly raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, man. Think what you want."

"Oh com'on," Gippal started as he grabbed his books from his locker. "You haven't been at all interested in girls since you broke up with what's-her-face..." the blonde Al Bhed made a face as he feigned confusion. "Rinoa, was it?"

Tidus narrowed his eyes, sending a hurtful, and angry, glare his way. As one of his best friends, Gippal should know how upset he was about losing Rinoa, especially to that new guy. He just got here, not too long ago, and Tidus was already ditched for him... Squall. What she saw in him, Tidus didn't know, but whatever it was... It was eating him up inside, knowing that he couldn't satisfy her. Even after three years of a good relationship... The only serious one he was ever in. Being the player that he was, settling down was hard for him, but he quickly took a liking to Rinoa, his first true love, so this loss was hard to take in. In truth, Tidus was still in shock, and seeing her with another man everyday was especially difficult.

"Hey, man. Watch it," Wakka scolded.

Gippal sighed tiredly. "Sorry, Tidus. I just don't like seeing you down so much... Don't you think that maybe you should at least try and move on? I mean... She was only one girl out of the millions that are out there. Can't sulk forever."

Tidus clenched his fists tightly, his cerulean eyes blazing with trapped flames held in their depths. With a loud slam of his locker door, Tidus marched angrily down the hallway and to the computer lab where he could escape for a while.

Wakka turned to Gippal and smacked him upside the head roughly. "What'cha do that for, dipshit?" he spat.

The blonde only shook his head, feeling little to no regrets. Tidus would get over it sooner or later. That boy needed a push, anyways.

---

Yuna and Lulu had picked a spot near the back corner of the room where they could be alone. Yuna had told her about how she didn't feel quite right around the people here yet, and she wanted to be isolated for a while, until she got used to her surroundings. The mage completely understood and asked the teacher if she could possibly trade places and sit with Yuna so she didn't feel too lonely. The girl had to know that she wasn't alone. He agreed.

"...So, Rikku tells me that you're a mage?"

"Yes. I specify mainly in black magics, but I also know some basic healing spells for emergencies," she said, helping to start the conversation. "I hope to learn the Holy spell when I get stronger. It would be very useful."

Yuna nodded. From what she'd read, not anyone could learn such a powerful spell. It took much practice, patience, and mental strength to achieve.

"So what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Are you interested in magics or battle?" Lulu asked as she logged into the computer and began her assignment. Yuna did so as well.

"I'm not one for violence... I've seen too much of it. There were many fiends from where I used to live, so I saw fighting almost every day of my life."

"Besaid, right? Then it's understandable that there would be quite a few fiends in that area, considering it's on a tropical island," Lulu stated.

"I guess so."

The two girls looked over to the door as a student noisily made his way into the lab. He had an angry look on his face, one that made Yuna a bit nervous. He stopped by the teacher's desk and apologized for being late before taking a look at the seating arrangements. Sighing, Tidus started to the back of the room, where he would be situated next to Yuna for the rest of the year.

'Right, the new girl,' he reminded himself.

Tidus took a seat next to her and turned on the computer, sighing once again, feeling rather exhausted. What he wanted to do, was go home and sleep. Even on the first day he felt like skipping classes. Not a good sign.

As he waited for his computer to boot up, Tidus found himself glancing around the room in boredom... And soon found his eyes set on Rinoa, who was sitting near the front of the laboratory. She looked wonderful in her new attire, not overly slutty, but it was enough for a man to appreciate her body. But now... It wasn't him who was the one to adore it, to touch it. That was Squall's privilege now. Tidus' eyes filled with emotion as he saw her laughing with Squall by her side, her eyes filled with joy. But what hurt the most was that it wasn't his doing anymore. He could never bring that happiness to her again.

Yuna glanced over at the boy beside her and could see the hurt, the anguish, that was tormenting him. But what the source of his problem was, she didn't know, nor was she in the right to ask him such a question.

Yuna cleared her throat. At the sound, Tidus stirred and slowly turned to her, not keeping his eyes off his ex-lover until he was fully facing Yuna. But what he saw next... Was the most beautiful pair of eyes that he'd ever seen. Even prettier than Rinoa's... So full of depth, beauty, and life. And never had he witnessed someone with eyes of two separate colours like hers were. They were beautiful, complimenting each other in their soft emerald and sky hues, almost seeming to blend together.

Yuna, however, caught Tidus staring, and quickly turned her head away from him. It would come, yes; the teasing, the torment. It always did. And it was all the fault of genetics gone wrong.

Tidus blinked several times before he realized what he'd done, and made a quick recovery. "Sorry... I just... Nevermind, was there something you wanted to say?" he said politely, so as not to frighten her. 'Better not make her first day any worse than it already is.' His thoughts trailed to the way Gippal, Wakka, and Seymour had treated her this morning, making note to talk to them later on.

Yuna's head snapped up in attentiveness as she looked up at Tidus once more. "Oh, um. I was just going to tell you that you're computer's finished loading..."

"Huh?" The young blonde glanced at his monitor. "Oh, heh... Thanks."

She only nodded in response. Well, he didn't seem all that bad, Yuna thought to herself. Maybe Rikku just saw people differently than she did.

But the look in his eyes... All that despair... The pain... It couldn't leave her mind.

---

For the rest of the morning, Yuna had Tidus in everyone of her classes except History. She had both Lulu and Rikku in her LA and History class, and Rikku in her Science period. But when it came time for Math in the afternoon, Yuna began to become concerned when she realized that she didn't understand a single word the professor was trying to teach. But thankfully, when it was time for the assignment to be handed out, Tidus, seeing her troubles, came to her rescue. He went through it with her slowly, and in no time, she was able to figure out what had to be done.

In PE, she and Tidus paired up the play Two-on-Two street basketball against Keppa and Graav, whom they beat easily with their athletic skills. At first, Tidus seemed surprised. Not many girls in their grade were all that sporty. But they worked quite well together as a team.

At the end of the day, Yuna thanked him for all his help and the time they had shared that day before leaving. She had to wonder why Rikku would say such bad things about him. Personally, she thought Tidus was the most kind and understanding guy in her entire class.

But that Seymour guy, who she just happened to have every class with, kind of creeped her out. He was always looking at her, smiling and grinning flirtatiously. Tidus had told her not to worry about it, because he was like that all the time.

But for some reason, Yuna just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And usually, those feeling of hers, were right.

---

Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna stood outside the student parking lot, resting up against Lulu's convertable, filling each other in on the day's events. Rikku complained about having Gippal and Wakka in almost all of her classes, saying how she would never survive the year.

"Don't worry, Rikku," Lulu told her. "The schedules will change next semester."

Rikku snorted. "If I live that long to see it..." she said in a low voice.

"So, what about you, Yuna? Are you doing alright in the classes you have without us?"

"Yeah, 'cause if there's anyone bugging you, we'll kick their butts!" Rikku said as she made punching actions in the air.

Yuna giggled at Rikku's antics. "I'm doing fine."

"Make any new friends yet, Yunie?" her cousin asked.

"Not really... I'm just a bit shy..."

Rikku frowned slightly, her brows knotting. "Well, you're never gonna meet people that way!"

"I know. But I don't mind being alone, really."

"Yes, well, the teachers also mark you on how well you participate with others in the class," Lulu told her. "So I suggest trying to at least get along with people."

"Oh... Well... Tidus and I talk a bit," Yuna said in her defense.

Rikku's mouth dropped open and her forest green eyes widened in surprise. "Tidus?! No way," she retorted in amazement.

Yuna just shook her head, her brown tresses falling against her cheeks. "He's not that bad, Rikku, really. He's actually quite nice." She looked up at the sky, watching the white clouds parting for the sun, and allowing the warm rays to caress her face and her eyes to close firmly. "He's funny, and smart, too. He's helping me with my math."

Rikku's lips turned up into a grin. "Oooh, does someone have a crush?" Lulu laughed lightly at this as she got into the driver's seat of the car.

Yuna's eyes snapped open immediately and gave her cousin an accusing glare. "I don't have a crush on him! Rikku, how can you say that? I've only known him for a few hours!"

"Ok, ok... Calm down, geez. I was just kidding..." Rikku pouted and hopped in the passenger's seat, leaving Yuna to sit in the back alone to ponder.

'How can she say that... First telling me about how Tidus is such a terrible person and then suddenly accusing me of being in love with him.' Yuna frowned. 'Because I'm not... Right?'

---

**Author's Notes:** So, what do you think? Kind of a long chapter, but you guys deserved it, considering it took me so long to update. I just couldn't think of anything to write... Sorry! I promise that there's be a lot more Ti/Yu stuff next chapter, but you guys just have to be patient with me. I wanna get the plot started up first, k? 33 R&R!


	3. Of Mathematics and Cheerleaders

**Author's Notes: **Alright folks, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the late update, I've been working 9-6 almost every day and I've had camps to go to. x.x AND, I'm moving soon, and then after that, school's gonna start and it's gonna be all about that and work for a while until I can get settled in. I'm really sorry for all of you who have been waiting. I'll try my hardest to update more regularily now.

(This chapter wasn't Beta'd)

**NOTE:** I know it may seem like I'm rushing Tidus and Yuna's relationship/love interest, but this'll just allow me to put lots of plot twists in the story without it having it be like 40+ chapters in the end. :x

---

"C'mon, Yunie. Time to get...up." Rikku's voice trailed off as she poked her head into her cousin's doorway, finding no signs of movement from within the bedroom.

"...Yuna?" Rikku asked curiously into the void space. "Are you in here? Breakfast is ready."

Moments after receiving no answer, the Al-Bhed cautiously tip-toed into the room, on a hunt for her cousin. She checked the bathroom, closet, and under the comforters but found no sign of life from within the dimly lit bedroom.

Sighing, Rikku placed her hands on her hips and stalked out of the area and began to make her way down the stairs. Maybe Yuna had slipped down there without her noticing...

"Rikku!" called a voice from the bottom of the stairwell. "I'm leaving for school now!"

Rikku nearly tumbled over from the sudden scare and her knuckles were turning a pale shade of grey as she gripped onto the railing for support, her swirling emerald eyes unusually wide. After taking a few moments to recollect herself, the Al Bhed turned her head to look at a patiently waiting Yuna who had her school bag slung over her left shoulder and her sneakers already tied.

"Without breakfast, Yunie?" she questioned. "You'll regret it later," Rikku added in, frowning.

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine." She turned to leave.

Rikku, looking thoughtful, was having a hard time understanding why Yuna would want to leave for school so early, especially without eating breakfast first.

"..Yuna, why now? It's only 7:25, there's still another full hour before classes start," she asked.

Yuna's hand remained fixed on the doorknob as she gave her cousin a look. "Well... Auron said that he would help me out with my math skills, and in order to get remedial classes, I need to see him in the morning. He's too busy with classes and helping coach blitzball to help me any time else, so..." She looked down at the floor, feeling slightly uneasy.

Rikku looked shocked. "You need help with your math? Already? Yuna, it's only the second day, maybe you just need to give it some more time. You can think about tutoring later," she argued.

Yuna only shook her head. "No, I don't want to wait for my grades to drop before I make the move to get help. So, I'll be leaving for school early on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays until I improve," she said defiantly.

Rikku sighed, looking unconvinced. "Well, fine... Just don't over work yourself." And on that, the Al Bhed turned on her heel and strode into the kitchen where she began to pick at her food while reading through the newspaper.

Turning the handle, Yuna walked out of the house, making sure the close the door tightly behind her. Glancing down at her watch, she realized that she only had five minutes before the bus arrived at the terminal to pick her up, and Yuna highly doubted that she would be able to make it there on time to catch a ride.

She stood outside the large house, thinking of what her best option would be, and decided that she wouldn't get to school on time for her remedial class unless she took the bus there. So, with a heavy sigh, Yuna took off into a sprint, praying that by some chance, there was a traffic jam somewhere with her bus stuck in it.

---

"Hope you're ready for blitzball tryouts after school, boy," came a gruff voice from the kitchen. "Just because you're my son doesn't mean I'm going to put you on the team."

Tidus rolled his eyes as he hoisted his napsack onto his back. "I wasn't _expecting _any special treatment," he said with glare. It was these sort of smart-ass comments that put his father on Tidus' bad side and made him wish that his mother was still alive.

Although Jecht had always had the attitude that he bears now, it worsened during and after the years of his wife's passing. Distancing himself from everyone, including his only son, Jecht began to drink more often than usual and Tidus soon classified him as an official alcoholic. He spent three years in rehabilitation, but with no successful results. Within only a few weeks of returning home, Jecht once again succumbed to the comfort of alcohol to soothe his pain. But Tidus didn't pity his father; he was apart of this broken family, too, but he didn't result to drugs and booze to calm his frayed nerves.

When Tidus got drafted to a junior blitzball team two years ago, he hoped that the news would cheer his father, but not once did Jecht show up to watch him practice or play. He had to catch the bus, a taxi, or get a ride from Auron to get to games because his own dad refused to see him. Tidus figured it had something to do with him 'taking the spotlight' after Jecht retired from professional blitzball, but when he told his dad he was quitting the junior leagues when he turned seventeen, Jecht didn't seem any happier.

It was only this year that Jecht had been appointed the new coach for the Zanarakand High School blitzball team, and Tidus wasn't looking forward to having him teach.

_If _he actually made the team.

Tidus was sure that Jecht would find some way to pass him off from the team. He could only hope that his father saw what was best for the team and let him join.

Sighing, Tidus walked out the door and headed for the garage to where sat his patiently waiting Mercedes Benz convertible to take him to school. Hoping in the driver's seat and tossing his bag in the back, he started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, being careful of pedestrians as he passed the sidewalk and started onto the street.

Even though it was barely 7:30, Tidus wanted to get to the school to speak with Auron about the arrangements with his father co-coaching blitzball. He didn't want to brag, but Tidus had been on the team since her started high school, and was voted best player 3 years in a row and was the captain starting his second year playing. He was the teams most valued player, and Auron knew that. He only wished that his father would see it the same way, because ultimately, it came down to Auron and Jecht's decision whether or not Tidus would be able to play blitzball this year.

Tidus sighed again, feeling rather frustrated. He shouldn't _have_ to do this. He shifted his sports car into third gear and sped up, swearing profoundly when he realized that he had possibly ran a red light. He looked back and realized that any cars that were following him before had indeed stopped at the street light when it changed colour.

He closed his eyes for a moment, gripping the steering wheel like a deadly vice. When he focused on the road once again, he couldn't mistake the lithe form running tiredly along the sidewalk, her auburn hair flowing in the air and shining like silk. She seemed to be struggling with trying to keep her backpack on her shoulders and not slowing down.

'That's Yuna... She must be in a hurry,' Tidus thought.

He shifted gears and the car began so slow, only stopping when he was directly beside her.

"Yuna, right?" Tidus called.

Yuna looked over at him. She stopped but continued to jog on the spot, looking around fearfully.

"Tidus?" She questioned quickly. "Sorry, but I really need to get going; I don't have time to talk right now."

Tidus frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Bus stop... I... need to catch a ride to school," she replied, obviously out of breath.

Tidus blinked a few times. "Er, I think I passed a few buses already, one of them might have been yours..." He looked at the stereo in front of him. "Besides, it's passed 7:30 already, you've probably missed it."

Yuna's face fell and she slumped her shoulders. "Oh..."

"...I can give you a ride, if you'd like," he suggested. "I need to go talk to someone at the school anyways."

Yuna looked up at him rather bashfully. "Really? I mean, I don't want to be a bother..."

"No, no, don't worry about it," Tidus said cheerfully, flashing her one of his famous charming smiles. "Hop in!"

She looked at the passenger's seat carefully for a moment, internally struggling with what to do, before she decided to take him up on his offer. She threw her backpack next to Tidus' and she barely had enough time to do up her seatbelt before the blitz ace sped off towards the school.

The ride there was mostly engulfed in silence. Tidus didn't seem to mind, but it felt all too awkward for Yuna; it made her think back on what her cousin had said to her yesterday, about already developing a crush on the blond on her first day in Zanarkand. ...Which, Yuna had convinced herself (most unwillingly) that it wasn't true.

She wasn't the type of person to go after guys after just meeting them. She was one who wanted to get to know them and be friends with them before she raced into a relationship, because she knew that those relationships without a proper and sturdy foundation never lasted long.

"Yuna?"

How can you be lovers if you can't be friends first? Yuna looked down at her lap. Friends... Maybe all she wanted was a friend and was mistaking these feelings of want for something more?

"Yuna? Earth to Yuna," Tidus called out to her, waving a strong, masculine hand in front of her face.

Yuna jumped in her seat slightly before turning to look at Tidus with wide eyes. He just gave her another smile.

"We're here," he said comically, pointing to the massive building.

She followed the direction of his finger and realized that they were indeed at the school.

"O-oh... Right," Yuna said, feeling her face grow hot. She must look like a real idiot.

Yuna exited the car first, followed by Tidus who handed her her backpack politely. Their fingertips brushed against each other so gently that the touch felt almost sureal; their eyes met briefly before Yuna turned away, feeling rather embarrassed, and started up to the school in a near run. She stopped suddenly and looked back at him.

"T-thanks for the ride," she called out quietly, giving him a small wave before disappearing inside the school.

Tidus stood by his car, staring after her, feeling rather confused. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders before heading after her, trying not to think too hard on the matter.

---

Auron heard the wooden mahoganny door creak open noisily in the dead silence of the empty school. Looking up, he saw Yuna, looking rather shy and small as she entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir," she said apologetically. "I was held up... Missed my bus," Yuna explained as she sat down at the middle desk nearest the front of the classroom. She began to unpack her things, her hands shaking as she did so.

"No need to worry, Yuna," Auron said casually. He looked up at the clock. "Though it's a wonder how you got here so quickly without the bus. If you're staying with Rikku, that must mean that you live all the way across the city."

Yuna glanced at him carefully for a moment before answering. "Someone gave me a ride... Tidus is his name, I think," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Auron seemed a little surprised. "...I see," he said with raised eyebrows. "Well, no matter. As long as you're here..."

Auron stood up and began to make notes on the chalkboard, writing out a few mathematical equasions every now and then.

"Now then..." he started. "Algebraic expressions..."

---

Yuna slammed her head down on her desk repeatedly, groaning tiredly as she tried to reawaken her brain. It was 8:45 and her lesson had ended half an hour ago. Tidus had come in from the gym asking to see Auron about something important, and Yuna was more than willing to let her lesson end early for today.

"Oh, Yunie," Rikku said, patting her cousin's back soothingly. "It can't be _that _bad."

At this comment, Yuna's head shot up and she sent a rather nasty glare Rikku's way. "Oh, don't even _go _there," she retorted. "I'll never get this stuff, Rikku, it's all too confusing. You don't understand how absolutely _ecstatic _I was when Tidus showed up," she said defiantly.

Yuna looked over at the front of the classroom where Tidus and Auron were still having their discussion.

Rikku giggled and Yuna leered at her again. "Don't start."

The blonde only smiled. "Yuna, you and I both know it. You are sooo totally into him."

"I am not," Yuna said indifferently.

"Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of... It's completely understandable." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I mena, look how _gorgeous _he is..."

Yuna only rolled her eyes dramatically, although secretly, she was obliged to agree.

"...Too bad he's through with relationships though, eh?" Rikku added in carefully.

Yuna glanced at Rikku, trying to look calm and collected as though she could care less. "He is? Why?"

"Well, ever since his last break-up with Rinoa, he's refused to go on any dates with other girls, which is amazing since he and his friends are all such players... But who knows, maybe you can change his mind." Rikku winked knowingly at her, grinning widely.

"Oooh, you," Yuna started dangerously.

"Ok, class, settle down," Auron said impatiently has he closed the door the the classroom when all the students had found their seats. Tidus had been dismissed back to his desk and was currently looking rather deep in thought and troubled. Maybe it had to do with that girl, like Rikku said?

Yuna shook her head. She couldn't be thinking about this now.

"Now, for those of you who weren't aware, blitzball and cheerleading tryouts will be held after school today at 4:00 p.m. for those of you who are interested..." Auron trailed off as he took time to look at everyone rather expectantly, as though he was suggesting they all give it a go. "The results for those who have made the teams will be posted up on the gymnasium doors tomorrow morning at 8:30."

Next to her, Rikku snorted dismissively. Yuna looked over at her curiously.

"Cheerleading is a _joke_. The only way anyone'll make the team is if Dona isn't voted captain again. She hand-picks people to be on the squad," she whispered.

Yuna frowned at this. "I thought that was the coach's job?"

"Oh, it is... But Dona always takes over when she's elected."

Suddenly, the bell signaling for classes to start rung loudly and the students began to file out the door. Yuna and Rikku followed suite.

---

The day had been going by rather quickly until it came time for double Math before the end of school. No matter how hard Yuna tried, she couldn't seem to concentrate on what Auron was saying. Math just wasn't her thing, and she wasn't the only one aware of it.

Dona and LeBlanc, who were sitting next to her, were making snide remarks on how she had to continuously ask questions or have instructions repeated. But Auron only reassured her that she was being a good student by doing so, and that the only way she was going to learn anything was by asking for help.

Yuna sighed. She wanted to leave this place.

"Now, your first project," Auron started. The students gave heavy groans of disapproval. "...will be a mix of science of mathematics. I want you to create a model of the solar system, using your own personal choice of scale size to represent the heavenly bodies. When you make the planets, moons, and Sun smaller, you will do so using this scale to downsize them. You will have to show me all of your mathematical equations, the size of your scale, the _original _sizes of the planets, a list of materials that you used, and you must hand in an essay about any particular planet of your choice. It must be more than 500 words in length, no double spaces." Auron waited as the class started an uproar. "Now, now, calm down. You will have a choice to either do this on your own, or with a partner. So please, choose now, and if you've decided to work with someone else, come up and tell me yours names and I will write you down on a list." Most of the students seemed to cheer up at this note, but Yuna however, felt no different. "Just remember that you will each have to do a separate essay, even if you're working in pairs."

When Auron sat down in his chair, the teens stood, almost as if on cue. Yuna, once again feeling rather small, began to make some extra math notes to distract her from the other running about the classroom in search of a partner. She sucked at math, there was no reason why she would be disrupted from being asked to be someone's partner.

"Yuna?" Auron called to her through the groups of students. "Come here, please."

Yuna's mind began to race frantically. What did she do wrong? She was only making notes, surely there was nothing wrong with that?

She stood up carefully made her way to Auron's large desk, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. "Y-yes, sir?"

"I hope you don't mind, Yuna, but I've taken the liberty to find you a partner," he said, looking up at her. "I'd rather you work with someone else on this project, seeing as it does involve quite a bit of math, and I'm afraid I won't have the time to help you out."

"O-oh... Well... Yes, that's fine," Yuna said, slightly relieved, although in truth she didn't feel all that comfortable with working with someone she didn't know. "Who is it?" she asked finally.

"I'll be helping you, Yuna," came a friendly voice from behind her.

Yuna turned around to meet a pair of beautiful baby-blue eyes, a gorgeous smile, and a chiseled face... She felt as though the world had stopped; her heart beat was now so rapid that she could hear the pumping of her blood in her ears and feel it in her throat. It was suddenly very difficult to breathe.

"Tidus," Auron started, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Will be your partner for this assignment. And please, don't rush through it; I want to make sure that you understand scales, alright, Yuna?"

Yuna nodded slowly. Tidus only smiled.

"Good..." Auron said, shaking his head. "It's due in two weeks."

---

Tidus had walked Yuna back to her locker at the end of the day and they both agreed to meet at the park at 7 tonight so that they could go over the materials that they would need for their project.

"I do have blizball tryouts to go to today, so, sorry if I'm a bit late," Tidus said sheepishly as she scratched the back of his head.

Yuna smiled at him. 'Cute,' she thought to herself. "That's alright..."

Tidus nodded at her before heading towards the gymnasium to get changed. Yuna stared at him the whole way down the hall, ginning like a cheshire cat. She was going to get to work with Tidus _personally_! That meant lots of time spent together, right? For two weeks? Yuna felt like jumping for joy just thinking about it.

She sighed contentedly, clutching her binder to her chest and turned back to her locker to get ready to leave. However, when she did, Yuna came face-to-face with none other than Dona, LeBlanc, and a few other preppy girls who stood faithfully behind them, smug looks on their faces.

"So, Yuna," said Dona casually. "I see you're working with Tidus for that math project."

Yuna could _feel _Dona's heated glare burn right through her body. She swallowed hard.

"Yes, he was appointed as my partner," Yuna said quietly. She had a good feeling where this was going.

"Listen, girl," Dona spat as she approached Yuna. "Stay away from my man, you hear? Or you'll have me to deal with."

Yuna was just about to tell Dona that she thought Tidus was single, but the air was forced out of her lungs as she was pushed up against her locker. "I mean it."

The girls all took turns giving Yuna looks of utter disgust before they strode down the hallway and towards the gymnasium where most of the boys were. No doubt that they were headed for cheerleading tryouts.

"Yuna? Are you ok?!"

Rikku ran towards her with Lulu hot on her heels. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Yuna replied as Rikku gave her a once-over.

"Sure?" Rikku asked worriedly.

"Ya."

"Don't mind them," Lulu spoke. "They're stupid preps..."

"Oh, if I wasn't so uncoordinated, I'd try out for cheerleading," Rikku said furiously.

Yuna's eyes widened in shock. "Why? Then you'd _have _to be near Dona all the time!" She didn't seem to understand this sudden contradiction.

Rikku looked at her cousin heatedly. "They only take 25 girls on the cheer squad. The only reason why Dona ever makes it is because she scares away people she thinks are a threat to her making the team, so there only are about 30 girls who go to try out for the squad... Half of them are girls hired by Dona to go and actually suck at the tryouts to make her look better."

Yuna looked surprised at the news. "She'd do such a thing?"

"Yes!" Rikku and Lulu said in unison.

"Ever year, it's the same crap," Lulu responded. "We really should go to tryouts... And if Yuna makes it, well, she can spend more time with Tidus, right?"

Rikku grinned and giggled wildly at this comment. Yuna on the other hand, didn't look to pleased.

"Guys, not this again... I don't like him!"

But Lulu and Rikku continued their laughing fit much to Yuna's disappointment.

"...Oh, I give up on you two," she said, joining in. "...C'mon, let's go." Yuna grabbed their arms and they made their way towards the gym, still in a fit of giggles.

---

**Author's Notes: **omg! x.x This chapter wasn't meant to be this long. I didn't want to stop it, but I thought it would be enough for now. After a few reviews, I will have chapter 4 posted. It's already started. ; It'll probably be posted either before or AFTER the weekend because we're moving! Yay! n.n

R&R! D


	4. Getting To Know You

**Author's Notes: **Yay, I'm all moved into my new house! I don't have internet connection right now, so I decided to write instead. xD; I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter, which was disappointing, but I did get a few Story Alerts that made me feel better. Still, at least more than three reviews would be nice to have... ):

Anyway, this chapter has a lot to do with cheerleading and sports. I'm a cheerleader, so I _do _know what I'm talking about here, just to let ya'll know. :x

Now, I know we haven't seen too much of Seymour, but you will in this chapter. He's a main character in this story, and the antagonist, but he won't be mentioned too much until the second half of this chapter. But from then on, he will most likely be present in all the other chapters to come.

**NOTE: **I'm sorry if my writing is bad, but I started to rush it at the end, and I couldn't find anyone to Beta for me. ):

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything associated with it.

---

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yunie?" Rikku asked, staring at the doorway.

"No," Yuna admitted as she pulled her gym shirt over her head. "But I like it."

Beside her, Lulu was grinning. "I never expected us to try out for cheerleading, Rikku."

"No, me neither!" Rikku said, twisting her face. "I hope at least one of us will make the squad. That way, there's less of a chance for Dona to join up."

"Mmm..." Yuna had almost forgot what the _real_ reason for taking the challenge was. She had become too distracted with the thought of being able to see Tidus more often that the perfect image of Dona's humiliation had completely withered in her mind.

"...What?" Rikku asked her cousin, alarmed, taking Yuna's silence as a doubt. "You _want _her on the squad?"

Yuna looked confused. "No, no, no! I was just thinking, that's all..." She felt a warm heat creep its way up to her face and neck and she immediately turned to avoid the perstering of her friends.

"About?" Rikku was trying to get a better look at her, a grin already plastered across her face.

"Leave her be, Rikku," Lulu said knowingly as she tied the laces on her shoes. "And hurry or we'll be late," she called back to them, heading out the girls' locker room doors.

Rikku stood up and straightened her shorts. "Ready, Yuna?"

Yuna glanced at her cousin. "You bet!" She and Rikku followed Lulu out the door and into the gymnasium. It didn't take Yuna long to spot Dona and her friends sitting on the bleachers, where they were watching the blitzers warm up for their tryouts. They all had very flirtacious looks in their eyes, Dona especially, who had hers set intently on Tidus.

As they approached, the other girls seemed to notice, and their mouths hung open in shock. There were a few other girls who sat alone and scattered out on the bleachers, that waved and smiled at them, happy to know that they weren't the only ones trying to put up a fight against Dona and her gang.

"What are _you_ freaks doing here?" started Dona as she sneered at them.

"Free country, isn't it?" Rikku spat back.

Yuna tried to ignore Dona's heated glare and sat on the bottom bench beside Rikku and Lulu, shifting her bi-coloured eyes from side to side and biting her nails. This whole ordeal was starting to become rather nerve-wracking, and Yuna was fearing the coach's appearance. Why _was_ she here, anyway? Yuna had never even taken a single class of gymnastics in her life, how was she supposed to compete with these other, more beautiful and experienced girls?

Rikku, who had apparently read her cousin's stress-filled mind, touched her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Yunie. You'll do fine, they're not even that good when it comes to cheerleading, I've seen them at blitzball games. They're only something pretty to look at," she said and turned to watch the boys.

Yuna sighed silently. "I hope you're right, Rikku..."

"Hey, Yuna," said a tired voice.

Looking up in alarm, Yuna came face to face with Tidus, who was standing just a few feet from her and soaked in s sheen of light sweat from his work-out.

"I never knew you were into cheerleading," he continued when she did not greet him back. "Did you play any sports at your old school?" Tidus put his hands on his hips, awaiting a reply.

Yuna blinked a few times, taking in his presence and sudden enquiries before finally speaking up. "O-oh, no... I was never much of a team player," she admitted. "...But I thought it would be nice to try something new, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, ignoring Dona who was glaring his way as he continued to converse with Yuna. "Well, I hope you make it, it would be nice to have some _different _people on the squad this year," Tidus said, glancing at Dona out of the corner of his eye. "These ones are getting tiresome." Dona's face turned beat red with anger at his last retort.

Yuna couldn't help but giggle at this. She also felt a strange and rather sudden relief sweep over her as she made note that Tidus did not seem to be on good terms with Dona. This made her feel much more comfortable and weirdly confident about the tryouts.

"Anyway, how about I wait for you after cheer tryouts are done, Yuna? Then we can go to my house to work on that math project," he said with a smile.

Yuna paused for a minute, remembering only now that they had an assignment due in a few weeks time. "Oh, yes of course!" she said quickly, nodding her head.

"Alright," he replied. "Er... Yuna, I hope you don't mind, but... Is it alright it Wakka and Seymour come with? They're working on the same project together, so... I thought it would just be convenient for all of us if we all worked on it," he said nerviously.

Yuna felt a sudden pang of dissapointment. Here she had hoped that she would be able to spend some alone time with Tidus and get to know him better... Then maybe, just maybe...

"I-I mean, they don't have to if you don't want to, it's just... I thought that..." Tidus started nervously.

"O-oh, no, no," Yuna replied. "It's alright, it's your house anyway." But however badly Yuna wanted to be alone with Tidus, she didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with him. So she agreed. "It's fine."

"Oh, good," he said, smiling again. "It's only for today, though, I promise. I know you don't like to be around Seymour..." he said, recalling their conversation in class about him earlier.

Yuna only nodded as she smiled back. She was about to say something more when the doors to the gymnasium flung open. In came Auron, who Rikku informed of being the blitzball coach, accompanied by three people: a muscular, dark-haired man, a middle-sized blonde male (who Yuna would have mistaken for Tidus if she hadn't known that he was already in the room), and a tall, limber looking woman. She had a friendly face and long brown hair that reached the small of her back, and chesntnut eyes that gleamed deeply. Her full lips were spread in a welcoming smile. Yuna assumed that this was their coach.

She walked towards the group of girls while to three men hauled the boys out of the gym. Once they were enveloped in silence, the lady set her gym bag down on the floor and took a once-over of all the girls in front of her. Once she seemed satisfied, she smiled again and gave them all a courteous bow.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Lenne, and I will be your new cheerleading coach this year, as Miss Miller has injured her leg and will not be able to do stunts for some time," she introduced, clasping her hands together.

Judging by the looks on Dona's face, this was a bad sign on her behalf.

"Veronica Miller is Dona's older cousin from Bevelle," Rikku whispered to Yuna. "She was the reason why Dona's always made the squad." Yuna nodded her understanding.

"Now," Lenne started. "I usually take a maximum of 25 girls onto my cheerleading squad, but it doesn't even look like _half_ of that number has shown up... However, this does not mean that you're all going to make the squad. Although there are only..." Lenne took a moment to count. "Eleven of you here, I believe in quality over quantity. To put it bluntly, if you suck, you're not going to make this squad."

A few of the girls stiffened in their seats.

"Today, you will be showing my your front and back handsprings, cart-wheels, round-offs, and various jumps. I will also give you a short cheer to memorize. You will all practice as a team, and perform for me at the end of the tryouts." Lenne stopped and looked around the gymnasium. She then turned back to the girls. "Who here has been on the squad before?" Dona's group raised their hands. "Any of you in gymnastics?" Some of them nodded silently. "Good, but those of you who are not in gymnastics will have a hard time making the squad. I'm not tyring to put anyone down, but I would rather take girls with experience already. But we'll see how you do."

Lenne turned around and stood in the middle of the gymnasium with her feet together and hands straight at her sides. In one swift, graceful movement, she made the perfect back handspring, landed, and completed a front one as well. Many of the girls clapped and smiled.

Lenne, however, ignored them.

"We will work on handsprings first," she announced. "Get with a partner and go to a wall. As one person does the bridge, (**A/N: **Where you lie on your back and push up with both your hands and legs) the other will support their back and behind their kness. The first person will use their legs to walk up the wall, push off, and do a back handspring. Their partner's job is to flip their legs over, and make sure they don't hurt themselves. You will each do this five times successfully. When you are finished, get out the mats and we will do real handsprings."

Everyone partnered up, with Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu in one group since ther was an odd number of people attending the tryouts.

To Yuna's surprise, she turned out to be quite good at attempting her backhand-springs, and was able to successfully complete one on her third try. Rikku took a little longer, but eventually stood triumphant beside her cousin. But Lulu seemed to be a natural.

"Wow, Lulu!" Rikku squealed. "I never knew you were so good at this!"

"Well... My mother put me in gynmastics class when I was in elementary school. It's not new to me," she replied.

"Ok, girls!" Lenne shouted as she finished laying out the mats. "Time to show me what you're made of."

Everyone crowded around the mat looking a little nervous.

"If you don't feel confident enough about doing a back handspring on your own, you can sit out," Lenne said kindly, though no one left the vicinity. "Dona, I understand that you've been on the squad before. Why don't you go first?"

Dona stepped up to the mat and positioned herself. Closing her eyes, she used her arms as momentum to propell herself backwards and land in a perfect back handspring. Her groupie clapped vigorously and Dona grinned.

"Very well done," Lenne said, impressed.

Rikku frowned and Lulu rolled her eyes, but Yuna seemed a little worried.

"Rikku, I thought you said Dona was no good?" she questioned.

Rikku looked down at her feet. "Well... Her friends aren't any good... Dona's... A bit better, though," she said quietly.

Yuna looked shocked. "Why did you lie to-"

"I wanted you to come try out with us, ok?" Rikku said, crossing her arms. "I knew you wouldn't if I told you Dona was experienced."

"Ok, who would like to go next?" Lenne asked. Obviously intimidated by Dona's performance, no one else stepped up.

"I will," said Yuna confidently. Perhaps it was Rikku's lie that had fueled her up, making her more and more determined to beat Dona at this game, that made her step up to that mat. She hoped she could pull this off.

Lenne nodded as Yuna stood in the center of the mat. SHe positioned herself, like she had seen Lenne and Dona, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and quickly reached over her shoulders, bent her back and knees until her palms touched the blue mat, and pushed off with her legs and over she went. Yuna landed in a crouched position with her hands out in front of her. Slowly she stood, her eyes still closed tightly. Did she do it? Would Lenne be impressed? Was she better than Dona?

"I...Wow, very nicely done," Lenne said with a smile. Yuna opened her eyes and grinned back. "And you say you've never been in gymnastics before? What's your name, young lady?"

"Y-Yuna," she replied.

"Yuna, huh? Keep up the good work."

Yuna smiled a smile that reached her blue and emerald eyes and trotted back over to her friends.

"Good job, Yuna! That was awesome!" Rikku said happily. Yuna only continued to smile.

"Next!" said Lenne.

The tryouts continued with back handsprings for another forty-five minutes before they moved onto front handsprings, in which everyone seemed to be an improvement in. Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna continued to recieve praises for their talent despite lack of gymnastics lessons (with the exception of Lulu, but Lenne didn't have to know that). They went through cart-wheels and round-offs, then to the cheer which Yuna excelled at. Lenne had told her that she had a strong voice when she was cheering, despite her usual quiet persona, and that her leadership qualities were shining brightly.

"You all did great today, I must say," Lenne started as the girls seated themselves on the gymnasium floor. "This is the hardest part about being a coach. I really wish I could take you all, but this squad isn't just going to be for fun like it has been the last few years under Miss Miller's control. I'm turning this squad into a competitive team. This means that we will be competing with other school cheer squads when they go to blitzball games. We will be going to every game they go to, and on the same bus as well. I am also asking for a fee of $1000 if you make the squad, as this will pay for your uniform and travel. Now, don't fret, you won't have to may me the money all at once," she said quickly, seeing the look on the girls' faces. "And we will be doing some fundraising as well to help pay for the uniforms." Lenne stayed silent for a while before starting again. "The list of who made the squad will be posted on the gymnasium door at 8:00 o'clock tomorrow morning beside the blitzball team. If you have any money concerns, feel free to come talk to me about it."

With that last bit of speech, Lenne dismissed the girls and thedy all headed down to the dressing rooms to shower and change.

"You did well out there," Dona told Yuna casually. "Maybe you're cheerleader material after all."

Yuna glared at her heatedly. "Don't start with me, Dona," she said, her voice low and dangerous.

"What do you mean? I'm only complimenting you," Dona said as she pulled her jeans on. "See you at practice tomorrow, I'm sure you've made the squad," she finished, strutting out of the change rooms with her friends following behind her.

"Ugh," Rikku started, rolling her eyes. "She's only trying to suck up to you. I think she knows you're a threat to her after seeing you out there."

"Mhm," Lulu budged. "Lenne seems to like you quite a bit. I think that Dona thinks that you're going to be chosen as captain, and captains get to choose co-captains."

"They do? Say, Lulu, how do you know all this stuff?" Rikku said suddenly.

"I... was in cheerleading my first year of Jr. High," she admitted, though she seemed rather ashamed. "Mother wanted me in everything that had to do with the gymnastics-type sport. I think she was trying to get me to become more of a girly girl."

"That's not right," Yuna said, frowning. "She should let you do what you wish."

"Well, she did leave me alone after that year. I quit cheer and gymnastics altogether."

The girls remained in silence for the rest of the time that they used to change. Yuna was thinking about what Lulu said and how Lenne might really choose her as captain. Who _would _she pick as her co-captain? Both Rikku and Lulu were equally good friends, how would she choose between them? Yuna checked the clock hanging above the sinks and sighed.

"I'll see you back at home, Rikku. I've got to go meet Tidus and the others," she said and she headed towards the door.

"Others?" Rikku questioned.

"Yes, Wakka and Seymour are coming over as well..."

"Ugh! Seymour is a creep," Rikku said, shuddering. "And that Wakka guy isn't much better! They're both pervs..."

Yuna only shook her head. "I've no choice, it's Tidus' house and he's free to have over whoever he wants."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"I'll see you later," Yuna said again, and she waved at her friends as she left the room.

---

"Auron! Hey, Auron, wait up!" Tidus called as he ran after his blitzball coach after tryouts. "Wait... I never got a chance to talk to you this morning," he said, taking in deep breaths.

"Talk to me?" Auron asked monotonously. "About?"

"About..." Tidus straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. "...About my old man co-coaching blitz this year."

Auron looked confused. "What of it?"

"Well... Do you think it'll hurt my chances of getting on the team?" he said finally.

The older man looked suddenly alarmed. "Hurt your chances? Tidus, this is your father we're talking about here, how could this possibly hurt your chances? I don't understand why he wouldn't want his own son on his blitzball team."

Tidus crossed his arms and looked to the side carelessly. He didn't want to say it, but he was sure that dad didn't want him on the team because he didn't want Tidus to follow in his footsteps; he didn't want to worry about someone else taking his spot-light and moving up the predatory chain that is blitzball.

But Auron seemed to read his mind.

"Tidus, don't worry about it. He'll have to pass on the torch sooner or later, right?"

"I guess..."

"And besides, why would I give up my star player, hm? It would make no strategical sense to play without you," he added in. "Now go, and practice is at 4:00 o'clock sharp tomorrow after school, got that?"

Tidus looked up at Auron and smiled. "Sure thing," he said.

The blonde turned around to leave, and in doing so, caugh sight of Yuna coming through the doors into the sphere room.

"Hey, Yuna!" Tidus said, waving his hand vigorously from the other side of the chamber to get her attention.

It took Yuna a few moments to figure out who was waving at her, but when she did, she raised her hand to Tidus in mild greeting.

He approached her and smiled, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. "So, ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," said Yuna quietly. "Where are Wakka and Seymour...?" she enquired, looking aorund.

"Oh, they left with my old man after tryouts, so they'll already be at my house already," he said, sighing. Those two were just as good as friends with Jecht as they were with him, possibly even better.

"Alright, then..."

"Yeah..." Tidus said nervously, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Let's go," he said, leaving the sphere room, Yuna tailing behind him.

---

Yuna and Tidus remained silent for most of the way to house, with the exception of Tidus' soft humming to the radio. Yuna noted that though he didn't seem much like the singing type (to put things nicely), he didn't seem at all self-concious of what other people thought. Either that, or he just wasn't considerate of others.

As Tidus pulled his Lexus into the driveway, Yuna had doubts of whether this was really his house.

It was large, larger than what she would have expected it to be. It was more like a manor than anything else, with a wrap-around veranda, four car driveway, a beautiful lawn and center garden peice with a water fountain in the shape of Shiva holding a water vase. She could only imagine what the inside was like.

"Well, we're here," said Tidus as he opened his door. Yuna followed him out and he locked up the car as they approached the mansion. Up a marble staircase and to the door, Tidus had to enter what seemed like a 30-digit password into the security system in order for them to be allowed inside.

Indoors was absolutely gorgeous. Yuna noted that the beautiful, soft-coloured hardwood flooring that started at the entry way seemed to carry on throughout most of the house visible to her now To her right and through a doorway was the living area, complete with an entertainment set, surround sound speakers, and a HD Wide Screen Television. It was dark and had a homey feel to it.

Directly in front of her and up a short staircase was what appeared to be a kitchen. All new appliances from what she could see from her position. To her left, anoher set of stairs, however, these led into the den. Three men were sitting in various expensive leather chairs playing PlayStation 3.

"Come on," Tidus said, taking off his shoes and walking downstairs. Yuna followed him reluctantly. It felt strange for her to be the only girl in the house, as she appeared to be so.

"Let's go, guys," Tidus said, playfully hitting Wakka dns Seymour over the heads with his hands. "Homework time."

"Already?" Seymour asked impatiently.

"Let us finish this round, ya?" Wakka said, never once taking his eyes off the screen.

"No, guys, now," Tidus argued.

"Oh common, boy, let them have their fun," said the oldest man. Yuna assumed that this was Tidus' father.

"Dad, we have work to do. Besides, Yuna has to be home before dark, I want to try to get _something _done at least," he retorted.

At the mention of Yuna's name, however, all three men turned around simultaniously to see who this person was. Jecht was the only one who remained confused.

"Hey, Yuna," Wakka greeted. Yuna only smiled.

"Well, well, didn't know you'd be here," said Seymour, grinning wickedly. "What fun." Yuna stiffened at this last comment, and Tidus sensed this sudden change.

"Seymour, Yuna's here because we're working on the math project together." Tidus frowned. "Nothing else," he finished, his voice dangerously low as he glared at Seymour.

"Fine, fine," Seymour said, waving his hand dismissivly.

The oldest man stood up and crossed the room, grinning. "You're Yuna, huh? Nice to meet you," he said politely and reached out his hand for a shake. Yuna took it, taking note of his firm grip and strength.

"Anyway," Tidus said hurridly. "Yuna, this is my father, Jecht. Now, if you'll follow me..." Tidus pressed his right hand on the small of her back and encouraged her forwards and down a hallway. "You guys come in when you're done!" he called back before opening a door, and the two entered.

Yuna couldn't hold in her curiosity. "What was that about?"

Tidus was frowning as he began to take out all of the materials from his backpack. "Nothing, just nevermind." He seemed to be in a dark mood all of a sudden.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I just..." Yuna looked down at her hands nervously and figited with the ring on her finger.

Tidus looked up at her, bright cerulean eyes wide. "Oh, no, I'm sorry Yuna! I didn't mean to be like that, it's just... Sometimes I just don't trust my dad and Seymour around girls..." he said morbidly.

Although Yuna thought herself silly for asking such a question, she had to be sure... "And... Why is that? I-If you don't mind me asking..."

Tidus looked around the room, his eyebrows remaining in a tight knot. "My dad is... He's been quite the casanova ever since my mom died," he started. "Although he's never approached any of my girlfriends or girls my age, it still concerns me sometimes, especially the way he acts around older women. And Seymour... Well, you already know about him, and he's a real player. He'll fuck anything that walks." Tidus said this last part rather stiffly.

"Oh..." Yuna cleared her throat. "W-well, I can put up with Seymour, and your dad doesn't seem all that harmful to me," she said, trying to reassure herself more than Tidus at the moment.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry if I'm scaring you, Yuna," he said. "I'm not meaning to."

"Oh no, you're not," she replied in a surprised manner. "Don't worry."

He flashed her a small smile and opened his mouth the speak, but was inturrupted by the appearance of Wakka and Seymour.

"Champion, again," Seymour said calmly.

"You cheat!" Wakka defended.

"No, I don't. You fall for the same trick every time, jackass, you think you wouldn't learned my strategy by now," the blue-haired one spat back, seating himself on a bean bag chair in the corner.

"Whatever, man," Wakka finished, obviously not in a very happy mood. "...So you two started yet?" he asked after noticing Yuna and Tidus starting at them both.

"Huh? No, not yet, we were just about to..." Tidus said as he shuffled his papers around. "Yuna, I think I should show you how scales work first, since you seem to be having problems understanding..."

"Yes, alright..."

Tidus plopped himself down on his bed beside Yuna and they began to go through the works of transforming one size object to another by scales on paper. Seymour and Wakka had eventually gotten over their temporary dislike for each other and began to study as well, and it was safe to say that both pairs got a significant amount of work finished by the end of the night. Throughout most of the evening, Yuna was left alone by Seymour, however, she sometimes caught him looking flirtaciously at her every so often, but she tried to ignore him.

Once Wakka and Seymour were gone, Tidus and Yuna packed up their things, agreeing that they would leave their work here, and got ready to leave.

"Dad? I'm driving Yuna home now," Tidus called out into the den from the doorway. Only a low grunt was issued in response.

"Alright, let's get you back home," said Tidus, holding the door open for Yuna who stepped outside. Tidus unlocked the doors to his Lexus and the two seated themselves within the vehicle and drove down 17th street back to Yuna's home.

The ride was engulfed in a comfortable silence which neither teen seemed to mind. Tidus was back on humming to the radio, and Yuna smiled at his antics.

Pulling up into the drive way, Tidus and Yuna both exited the car, and walked up to the entryway together.

"Well," started the blonde. "We'll work on some more of that project tomorrow night, ok? But I have blitz practice, so... I might be late again."

"That's alright," Yuna started. "If I make the squad, I'll have practice, too..."

"Oh yeah, the cheerleaders practice the same days we do, right?"

"I guess so," Yuna said, blinking, not really thinking about practice days.

"Well, good luck on making the squad," said Tidus with a smile. "...Though I'm sure you don't need it. You seem like a natural athlete."

Yuna felt her face grow hot. "Th-thanks..."

He nodded and waved dismissively to her before heading down the steps and back to his car, honking the horn at Yuna as she turned around.

"Jesus..." she swore silently at his attempt to scare her. Yuna turned around and saw Tidus grinning at her before he pulled out of the driveway and sped back down the street.

---

The next morning found Yuna in a nervous wreck about the cheerleading results. She and Rikku had gotten up extra early to meet with Lulu so the three could go take a look at the list together. Though Rikku and Lulu had engaged in friendly conversation throughout the walk to the school, Yuna kept to herself most of the way there.

"So, how was Tidus' house last night?" asked Lulu curiously as the three girls approached the school.

"Seymour was there," Yuna replied. "And so was Wakka."

"Ugh, those boys are so dense," Rikku said. "And Seymour's a creep!"

"Agreed," Yuna said, raising her eyebrows. "He kept staring at me all night!"

"Yuna, Seymour goes after any girl he thinks is worth his time," Lulu retorted with a sigh. "He seems to think of you as his next victim."

"Let's hope not..."

"If he's really bothering you, we can always... Turn him off I guess," Rikku replied suddenly.

Yuna blinked a few times, puzzled. "Turn him off?" This made her think of androids and robots.

"Yeah, like... make him not like you any more... Do some gross things to keep him away, you know what I mean?" Rikku opened the double doors to the school and the girls filed inside.

"Rikku, I don't think I'm that worried... I'm sure he'll leave me alone after a while, anyway," Yuna said quickly.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Lulu. "Seymour's the kind of guy that gets what he wants."

As the three made their way towards the gymnasium, Yuna stopped abruptly. "I... I think I'm going to drop my things off at me locker first," and began to turn around.

"Oh, Yunie," Rikku whined. "Come on, you're gonna have to see it sooner or later."

"Well, I'd rather that time be later," said replied and started off. But Rikku grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her long.

"Don't be hiding, now. You want to see the list, don't you? If you make the squad, you'll be able to see Tidus more often."

"Oh, Rikku, will you please stop with that! Tidus and I are nothing," Yuna said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"I didn't say anything about you being an item," Rikku said, blinking, trying to put on the innocent look, but she wasn't fooling Yuna. "I'm simply saying that you will be able to spend more time with him. Seems like you two seem to be getting along rather well, no problems so far, right?"

Yuna wasn't falling for anything. She frowned and tapped her foot on the marble flooring impatiently.

"Will you two please hurry up? I want to get this over with," Lulu called from the other end of the hallway. She had covered a considerate amount of ground while Rikku and Yuna stayed back and quarelled. 

"Come one, Yunie," Rikku said, trotting up to her friend. Yuna sighed and trudged behind her.

When they reached their destination, Dona and her group were already present and just leaving the vicinity. As theyt passes Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu, they said nothing. No rude comments, no dirty looks; they weren't spared a glance.

Lulu only grinned knowingly. "I have a feeling that Dona will be leaving us alone for a while," she said while scanning her way down the list. "See? We made it, all of us."

Yuna looked shocked, her bi-coloured eyes wide with surprise. "_I _made it?" she said, exasperated.

Lulu blinked a few times. "Of course you did. You didn't have a thing in the world to worry about, Yuna. Lenne seems to have taken a liking to you."

The rest of the school day didn't have Yuna's full attention; she was too worried about cheerleading practice after hours. Though she had made the squad, their plan backfired in the fact that Dona also made the team, and Yuna wasn't looking forward to her attitude and presence. Even in math class, the one block that she shared with Tidus, wasn't much of a calm to her nerves. When he had asked her what was wrong, she simply replied that she wasn't feeling well. And it wasn't a total lie, either. Her constant worrying had caused her stomach to develop a sort of sickness that wasn't at all pleasant to put up with during classes. Yuna even had the tempation to go home, but remembered practice and homework at Tidus' after school, and she knew she was trapped. This was too much for her.

But things didn't turn out as bad as she had thought. Although people were now looking up to Yuna as more of a 'prep' since she made the squad, she found herself enjoying the sport more that she assumed she would. She felt good about herself during all the exercise, and she felt free and strong. The blitz players also practiced in the gym with the girls for half the time before moving to the sphere chambers, and she had fun with them, even laughed at one of Seymour's jokes, who didn't seem to be too strange surrounded by his buddies. Yuna assumed that his 'creepy' personality was a result of his attempt to be someone he wasn't, trying to impress girls the way he did.

Near the end of practice, Yuna was surprised to find that she had been selected as captain of the cheer squad. She was also forced upon the decision of picking a co-captain for the team. After being unable to decide betweenher two best friends, Yuna asked Lenne is she could have a day to think it over. Lenne said yes, and that she would be expecting an answer from Yuna tomorrow afternoon.

Yuna walked across the gymnasium and out the double-doors without bothering to change; Tidus was already waiting for her, and she wouldn't keep him any longer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yuna started. "I needed to talk to the coach..."

"About making captain? Yeah, I heard," he said, opening the door for her. The two began walking down the hallway.

"Hey, eve's dropper!" Yuna said, smiling as she hit his arm playfully.

Tidus laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist... So, you going to Gippal's back-to-school party Saturday night?" he asked as the two teens walked out the door and to the student parking lot.

"There's a party this weekend?" Yuna enquired.

"Yeah, Gippal's hosting one," Tidus repeated.

"Oh... I wasn't invited," she said quickly.

"Yuna, if you come with Wakka and me you don't _need _an invitation. Your friends can come, too, if they want," he said casually. "It'll be a good way for you to meet people, since you're knew here and all. What do you say, Yuna? Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked as they got into the convertable that Tidus was driving today.

"I'll ask Rikku tonight and get back to you," Yuna replied.

"Alright... Well, my dad's not home tonight, and the guys aren't coming over so maybe we'll be able to get some more work done," Tidus said distractedly.

Yuna nodded, her heart skipping a beat when he mentioned his father being gone...

'Yuna, no! Bad thoughts,' she said mentally, scolding herself and slapping her forehead.

"Er... Yuna, are you alright?" Tidus asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing over at her when he stopped at a red light.

Yuna reddened. "Sorry... Yes, I'm fine." She blushed harder.

The rest of the ride was silent, and ten minutes later found Yuna and Tidus sitting in the den working on their math. The evening was nice, and the two basked in each other's company. After getting almost no work accomplished (due to the distracting conversations they shared), Tidus drove Yuna home. He was a gentleman enough to walk her up the steps once more and say goodnight.

"So... Yuna..." Tidus started nervously. "I was thinking, since tomorrow's Friday... I mean it's technically the weekend... I was going to go to Wakka's tomorrow for a movie night... Would you-Do you... Yuna, do you want to come with me..?" Tidus asked finally, slowly.

Yuna blinked back, her mouth slightly parted in surprise. "Come...with you?"

Tidus seemed to suddenly find his feet interesting, since he had his gaze cast downwards. He said nothing, awaiting an answer.

"I..." Yuna started. "Tidus... Are you asking me out on a date?" She had never been asked out before; she didn't know what to expect or what to say.

"Well... You... I guess you could consider it that, yeah..."

"I..." Yuna started, bewildered. "I... Suppose so, sure," she said at last, smiling faintly.

Tidus blinked several times, his mouth slightly open. "R-really? That's great! I'll pick you up around 7:00, it's my turn to go rent to movie, so we'll go together," he said, flashing a charming smile.

Yuna nodded, her heart pounding in her ears.

With that, Tidus jogged down the steps and got into his car, waving at Yuna as a good-bye before turning out of the drive way. When he was no longer in sight, Yuna let out a strained breath she never knew she was holding, and opened the door to her house; she was shaking all over, and Yuna found it difficult to grasp the handle.

"Rikku...? I'm home!" she called out.

It was time to tell her cousin the good news.

---

**Author's Notes: **Whew! That was pretty long, eh? So, Tidus and Yuna have a date next chapter! Finally. n.n I know it may seem like I'm rushing things a bit, but I really need Yuna and Tidus to get on with the dating soon so I can actually start to write up the plot. XD Nope, I haven't even gotten to the plot yet. All this has been pointless writing up until next chapter.

Also, I'm getting a new computer today. Woot! I'm also getting Microsoft Word, so now there won't be much of a need for a Beta anymore, however, if anyone would be willing to Beta for me (things like sentence structure that Word doesn't pick up that well), that would be great, Just say so in your review and I'll get back to you! (:

R&R!


End file.
